


Forever

by Mishu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bonding, Gags, I guess daddy kink too, I'm not sorry, Jim's a demon, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overuse of the word pet, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishu/pseuds/Mishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty wanted John Watson. The good doctor smelt so beautifully. Virgin sweet - ripe for the taking.<br/>And he wanted to mess with Sherlock, too. That was a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

John Watson was not an easily scared man. It took a _lot_ to freak him out. And this bloody alley Sherlock had ran him down – and then _left him in_ , the fucking prick – was managing to freak him out. It was foggy, the shadows were long and daunting – and he was pretty sure something was following him. He ran down the alley, and the damn thing didn't seem to end.

And something _was_ following him – Jim Moriarty was entranced by this little human of Sherlock's. He smelt so good. His blood sang with fire and gunpowder, and Jim had to have a little taste. The pet kept running, and the alley worked with Jim to keep the pet confused. When John seemed to have finally given up, Jim wrapped his arms around the little humans waist and lay his head on John's trembling shoulder. “Hello, pet,” he cooed. “You smell so good.”

“W-what?” John stammered, confused. “Who – _Moriarty_?”

“Call me Jim, dear,” Jim nipped at his earlobe, careful of his sharp teeth. He didn't want John hurt. “Oh, look at you, all confused and _pliiiiiant_. Your master has been very bad, hasn't he? Leaving his pet _allllll_ alone in the dark... And there's monsters in the dark, isn't there? But daddy will take care of you, Johnny boy.”

John shuddered. “He's – not my master, not a pet – get off – leave me alone!” He tried to break away from the cold touch, but those arms were like steel bands around him. He couldn't think. This was wrong. “What – are you...? Have you... Drugged me?”

Jim laughed softly, suckling on that gorgeously tan neck. “Just a little bit, Johnny, just a little bit. You're confused, aren't you? So confused, but still fighting back... You're a good little pet, aren't you?” He bit down on the numbed area, his teeth piercing the flesh easily. He moaned as the hot, sweet blood filled his mouth, and he heard John moan too. He pulled out, licking at the puncture wounds, and pressed a kiss to the marks. “It's good, isn't it?”

“Mm,” John couldn't speak. His head felt like it was filled with bees, all buzzing, all trying to escape – there was only the consultant criminal behind him that kept him from collapsing. “Mmf...”

“Oh, you're so hard,” Jim remarked, excited. “All from one little bite. Oh, pet, I'm definitely taking you home with me – you're such a good boy.” He span John around, picking him up when the man fell to the floor, and pressed him against the wall. “Will you be my good boy, John?”

“Mm,” John tried to speak, his tongue heavy in his mouth. “Sh-lo...” he tried. “N-no!”

“Oh, John...” Jim said, shaking his head. “Good boys get gifts and rewards, baby. And bad boys get punished. You don't to be punished, do you, pet?”

“N-no,” John mumbled. “No – I'll be, I'll be good...” He tilted his head to the side, showing his bitten neck in a submissive gesture. It had to appease the beast in front of him – it _had_ to!

Jim very nearly trilled, snapping forward and sinking his teeth into the bared flesh. John moaned loudly, and _oh_ , Jim would definitely keep the little human. He palmed John's cock through the unflattering trousers, the human making little sweet noises that went straight to Jim's own prick. He pulled back, blood oozing from the wound, so tantalisingly fresh and thick. He smeared it over the wall for Sherlock to find. “Sleep, precious, sleep...” he crooned, and John's weight fell on him.

Jim picked the human up easily, his wings bursting out of his back in a spray of blood and torn clothing. He shot into the sky, hidden by foul London smog and the thick fog that covered the normally vibrant city, and flew to his home.

Thankfully, his other pet, Sebastian Moran, was out. He'd be so jealous of little Johnny... But Jim wanted Sherlock's pet for himself, and he'd kill Seb just to have the good doctor. “Wake up,” he ordered, laying John down on his bed and removing his clothing. He gave him another shot, enough to keep him silly while Jim bonded to him. “I want to fuck you now, and sleeping people are so _boring._ ”

John woke slowly, looking at Moriarty in trepidation. “H-hello,” he greeted, voice husky and broken. “What are you?” he asked, looking over the large wings and the _horns_ – Christ, the horns – and drawing a blank. “A demon?” he guessed. “What do - you want with me?”

Jim giggled, clapping his hands together and bobbing his head. “I want you to be _mine_ , Johnny boy. My little human – my pet.”

John looked at him, hazy from drugs and open to suggestion. “Will you – look after me?”

“Yes,” Jim drawled. “You'll be my most treasured little human. Pleasure and food and sleep. I'll take care of you.”

“O-okay,” John agreed, feeling like he was selling his soul to the Devil and finding that he didn't care; he offered so much, and John wanted to be selfish for once. “What - ?”

“From now on,” Jim interrupted him, giving him a warning glance. John nearly cowered. “You are to address me as Jim or daddy. You have a choice, but it is _never_ Moriarty. Solely Jim or daddy. If I'm in a bad mood, it... Is advisable that you call me daddy.” Jim said carefully. “And good boys get rewarded, bad boys get punished.”

“I'll be a good boy, d-daddy,” John said, mouth stumbling over words he hadn't said in years. “I'll be your good boy.”

Jim smiled at him, his horns and wings retracting until he looked completely and boringly human. “I'm going to fuck you now, John.”

John stiffened, crossing his legs. “N-no, you can't – I haven't...”

“You are a virgin, then," Jim murmured, crawling forward. “Oh, poor baby. Let daddy fix that for you. I'll be gentle, baby, don't you worry.” He pressed a small kiss to the head of John's now flaccid cock, palming it and coaxing it back into full hardness. “Don't be bad... You've already been so _good_.”

John moaned softly, slowly, _agonisingly slowly_ , spreading his legs. He couldn't think. The only thing he felt was pleasure – there was no guilt, no worry...

Jim pounced. He lifted John's hips with one hand, digging his claws into the soft flesh, drawing blood. He licked along John's perineum, teasing that fluttering hole with his breath. His pet needed a full body wax, and maybe a bleach, too. And he needed to keep his figure fit and trim, so he'd be put on a _strict_ diet, but not enough to lessen the sweetness of his blood or make it harder for him to take blood. Ah, but it would be _so_ worth it.

“P-please,” John begged, reaching to squeeze the sheets in his hands. “O-oh, more, please... _Daddy_...”

And _oh_ , wasn't that the most beautiful thing he'd heard? Jim lapped at that pretty hole for a good five minutes, fingers clenching rhythmically in the sheets as he tongue-fucked John into submission.

“P-please, o – please...” Jim had ignored the pathetic whines and pleads, but he could no longer block John out. He removed himself from John's delicious arse and hopped off the bed, grabbing a nice, red ball gag. Red really was Johnny boy's colour. He slipped it into his mouth with no real difficulty – John's eyes were blank and glazed, his cock leaking a near-constant stream of come. He slid the lock into place and John finally realised what happened, glazed eyes lightening in worry.

He returned his attentions to John's pretty cock, stroking and kissing the thick muscle. Nice and thick, but a little shorter than he liked. Of course, he liked riding Sebby's huge cock, but that didn't matter. The thickness of John was sure to fill him up, and he could ride his little pet all night long.

“Mm, mm mm hm,” John tried, a stream of drool oozing from the corners of his mouth. “Mm...”

Jim ignored the pathetic noises and slicked his cock up, before pressing into John's (unwillingly) relaxed hole. A perk of being a sex demon – his spit had relaxing-but-pleasurable qualities to it. Even now, John was babbling, but it seemed to be noises of pleasure as opposed to pain.

Tight. Everything was tight and hot. He pushed all of the way in, giving John approximately 30.8 seconds to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in.

John wailed and screamed around the gag in his mouth, and Jim had never heard something so beautiful. His pet. His kitten.

His teeth grew and lengthened in his mouth, ready to bond his little pet to him. He leaned, the awkward angle only making him strike John deeper inside, and nipped at John's throat.

The bonding was complete from one tiny bite. Immortality beckoned, and Jim so revelled in John's snivels and tears as he drank from him. He fisted John's cock roughly, the good doctor finally coming as he slammed in one final time, coming inside of his pet. 

Bliss.

The good doctor was his pet. Forever.

 


End file.
